Freiheit
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: Ia ingin menyaksikan merah darah itu kembali tersenyum walau hanya membuatnya tenggelam pada kesendirian.


_**Hetalia Axis Power**_ _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 **Freiheit** _Kaizen Katsumoto_

 _ **Warning**_ _: OOC, Typo, mengandung unsur BL, Happy Birthday Gilbert—Prussia!_

.

Silahkan membaca di tempat yang memiliki cukup penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar!

.

 _ **Enjoy!**_

.

 **Summary** : Ia ingin kembali menyaksikan merah darah itu kembali tersenyum walau hanya membuatnya kembali pada kesendirian.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

Seorang pemuda platinum blonde melangkahkan kaki menelusuri mansionnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah pipa besi. Ivan – begitu mereka memanggilnya.

Ivan berjalan memasuki salah satu ruangan dalam mansionnya. Itu adalah ruang pribadinya. Mungkin karena hobinya yang dekat dengan hal-hal berbau kutukan dia membuat ruangan tersebut.

Pintu terbuka kemudian tertutup setelah pemuda itu memasukinya. Violetnya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Masih sama seperti sebelum dia tinggalkan pagi tadi. Ruang kamar luas dengan aksen lambang-lambang sihir berwarna merah bertumpu di atas bersihnya tembok beredar di seluruh ruangan. Penerangan cukup redup membuat ruangan itu terkesan mistis.

Terdapat beberapa meja di tengah ruangan dengan tumpukan buku-buku yang biasa dia baca. Sementara di sudut kamar, sebuah jendela tercover tirai putih bersih. Tirai melambai di tiup angin malam karena jendela memang sengaja tak dia kunci. Di sebelah ventilasi terdapat sebuah tempat tidur ukuran besar. Sprei berwarna putih bersih, kontras dengan merah di dinding. Sesosok pemuda tengah terlelap di atas sprei.

Ivan kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati tempat pembaringan. Kini iris violetnya dapat melihat dengan jelas pemuda yang berada di atas kasur. Kulit porselen berbungkus seragam militer biru, sarung tangan, bahkan sepatu boots masih melekat di tubuh pemuda itu. Helaian putih salju terjatuh di atas bantal. Matanya tertutup. Tampak wajahnya terlihat begitu damai.

Ivan menjulurkan tangannya. Jemari berselimut sarung tangan hitam membelai pipi sang pemuda. Dingin. Kaku. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari pemuda albino. Merah darah yang biasa ia saksikan kini redup, bahkan tak akan terbuka selamanya.

Ivan terdiam, beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum. Tubuhnya condong ke depan, meraih pucuk sang albino untuk memberinya sebuah kecupan kecil di kening. Bibirnya beralih ke telinga pemuda tak bernyawa itu. Pelan, bibirnya bergerak merangkai suara.

"Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu, _little Prussen_ …" ia berbisik.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback Off**_

"Bruder! Bruder!"

Panggilan itu terus mengalun hingga menyeruak gendang telinga seorang albino. Iris merah darah itu terbuka perlahan. Berkedip beberapa kali hingga akhirnya bertemu langsung dengan jernihnya biru langit.

" _West_ —?" gumamnya lemah.

Hanya itu yang mampu ia ucapkan sebelum kegelapan kembali menariknya ke alam bawah sadar.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

Pemuda platinum blode mengelus helaian putih sang albino. Mata merah itu kini terbuka. Berkedip polos—seolah baru terlahir di dunia ini. Kehangatannya berpadu dengan kehangatan hidup sang pemuda Russia.

"Gilbert, akhirnya Kau kembali ke sisiku…"

Ivan berbisik di telinga pemuda itu. Tubuh mereka masih dipersatukan oleh dekapan kehangatan yang terjalin beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ivan…"

Suara lemah itu terdengar pelan, namun Ivan masih dapat menangkapnya.

"Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu, Gilbert…" Ivan memotong lirih. "Apapun…" ulangnya intens.

"Kebebasan—"

Ivan menarik pundak Gilbert—melepas pelukan keduanya. Irisnya menatap seolah tak percaya ke arah pemuda albino itu. Lama mereka saling berkontak mata, sebelum akhirnya Ivan menghela napas diikuti anggukan lemah.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya, Gilbert, Kau akan mendapatkan kebebasanmu…"

Sang Russia itu kembali membawa Sang Jerman kembali dalam dekapannya. Gilbert tersenyum mendengarnya—tak sadar bahwa dibalik punggungnya Ivan menatap sendu.

– _tapi Kau akan tetap menjadi milikku…_ pemuda Russia melanjut di dalam hati.

.

.

.

 _ **Flash back Off**_

Gilbert membuka matanya—iris darah menyapu ruangan beraksen putih bersih. Bau obat-obatan menguar dari segala penjuru, Gilbert sadar bahwa ia kini berada di rumah sakit. Tapi, kenapa dia bisa berada di situ? Nyaris ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menerjang pintu kamar untuk mendapatkan penjelasan kenapa ia berada di tempat itu—sebelum sebuah tangan hangat menginterupsi gerakannya. Tangan porselen menggenggam tangan pucatnya.

Irisnya melirik ke samping—seorang pemuda blonde tertidur di sana. Sebuah kursi kayu menjadi satu-satunya tumpuan duduk bagi pemuda itu. Gilbert menatap intens pemuda itu. Familiar dengan helaian blonde yang biasanya tertata rapi kini menjuntai ke segala arah. Wajah tegasnya terlihat sangat kacau walau dalam kadaan terlelap, terdapat lingkar panda di sekitar matanya—entah karena apa itu bisa terjadi. Sekali lihat, Gilbert dapat menebak siapa pemuda itu, adiknya—Ludwig.

Sang albino melepas genggaman adiknya, tangannya terulur meraih pucuk kepala Ludwig, namun sebelum tangan itu sampai, tangan Ludwig menahan lengannya. Mencengkeramnya.

" _West_?"

Antara kaget dan bingung, Gilbert terdiam melihat adiknya beringsut bangkit dari posisinya. Ludwig mengangkat wajahnya, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali—khas orang bangun tidur. Birunya langit cerah menatap sepenuhnya ke arah Gilbert seolah tak percaya.

" _West_? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang kakak cemas melihat keadaan adiknya.

Tak ada jawaban. Pelukan erat adalah jawaban non lisan yang Ludwig lontarkan. Personifikasi negara Jerman—Ludwig Beilschmidt menghambur ke arah kakanya. Isak tangisnya pecah tak terbendung di dada bidang Gilbert. Nyaris membuat tubuh rampingnya terjungkal ke belakang karena ulah adiknya.

" _Bruder_ … _Bruder_ … Bru..der…"

Ludwig terus mengulang kata itu di antara isakannya.

Melihat keadaan adiknya yang terlihat sangat depresi setelah dulu ia tinggalkan ke negara penuh salju itu membuat hati Gilbert terasa perih. Gilbert terpaksa melakukannya karena terhimpit keadaan—dan dia menyesal telah meninggalkan adiknya sendirian selama beberapa tahun. Namun sekarang dia sudah kembali, Gilbert menarik kepala sang adik, membawanya menuju dekapan yang lebih dalam. Mengecup pucuk kepalanya, kemudian ikut menangis.

"Aku pulang, _West_ …" ucapnya diikuti isak pelan. "Aku pulang Ludwig…" ulangnya mengisak lebih keras. "Aku pulang adik besarku…." Ia mengulang untuk ketiga kalinya disertai senyuman—meyakinkan sang adik bahwa kini dia benar-benar pulang. Pulang untuk tinggal bersama seperti ketika mereka masih kecil.

Ludwig masih menangis—ia lega mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Tangannya mencengkeram erat kain baju di punggung Gilbert. Ia ingin mengcapkan ucapan selamat datang kembali, namun yang keluar hanya isak tangis seberapa keraspun ia mencoba. Lucu memang ketika menyaksikan sang personifikasi negara kuat seperti Germany kini merengek cengeng seperti anak kecil. Namun tidak untuk Gilbert. Dia sudah hapal betul dengan sifat adiknya ketika masih kecil. Tidak berubah. Dia tetap _West_ nya. Adik kecilnya.

Gilbert mengusap lembut helaian pirang di kepala adiknya—menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, _West_. Aku sudah ada di sini." ucapnya bernada pelan.

Isak tangisnya sudah reda, tapi tidak untuk Ludwig. Pemuda berseragam Nazi itu masi memeluknya sembari terisak.

Gilbert mendengus melihat kelakuan adiknya yang tak kunjung membaik. Ayolah, apa dia pergi selama itu? Terpaksa, ia menarik kepala adiknya menggunakan kedua tangannya—mensejajarkan pandangannya dan sang adik. Iris merah darah berkilat tajam dan jernih menatap lurus biru langit yang dipenuhi bulir-bulir bening.

"Kau lihat sekarang siapa yang ada di hadapanmu? _Bruder_ mu yang _awesome_ ini benar-benar sudah kembali." ujarnya mantap. "Sekarang hentikan rengekan tidak _awesome_ mu dan berikan aku ucapan selamat datang terbaikmu!" lanjutnya ditambahi dengan wajah cemberut buatan khasnya – wajah yang selalu membuat _West_ kesal itu kini masih dapat membuatnya kesal.

Memenuhi permintaan sang kakak, Ludwig berusaha keras menahan isakannya. Pemuda kekar itu sekarang berdiri tegap tepat di depan sang kakak yang berada di atas kasur rumah sakit. Tangan porselen berbalut sarung tangan hitam perlahan membentuk symbol hormat a la prajurit Jerman, kemudian berucap lantang.

" _Willkommen_ , _Bruder_!"

Terkekeh geli adalah satu-satunya respon Gilbert karena tindakan adiknya. Namun, sebuah bibir hangat tiba-tiba menempel di dahinya – seketika menghentikan tawa renyahnya. Ludwig mengecupnya lembut untuk sepersekian detik membuat wajah Gilbert merona tanpa ia sadari.

Suara langkah kaki mendekati ruangan mereka adalah satu-satunya alasan Ludwig menarik kepalanya. Menatap sang kakak menggunakan biru cerahnya. Gilbert tersenyum. Tangannya meraih pucuk kepala Ludwig dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

"Itu baru adikku yang _awesome_." ujarnya.

Pemuda blonde ikut tersenyum. Ia bahagia. Setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah, mereka akhirnya kembali dipersatukan.

.

.

.

Russia. Mansion luas berselimut hamparan salju tampak sepi. Seorang pemuda platinum blonde duduk di sebuah kursi kayu dekat jendela mansion. Ia terdiam. Sudah seminggu sejak ia membebaskan Gilbert dari sangkarnya. Ia tahu burung kecil itu menginginkan kebebasannya untuk bertemu adiknya. Ia tahu sekarang mereka sedang bercengkrama sementara dia mengisi mansion dalam kesendirian.

Ivan—pemuda itu tersenyum. Ruangan remang minin pencahayaan membuat senyumnya tersamar kegelapan.

" _Little Prussen_ , Kau menikmati kebebasanmu?" tanyanya pada ruang kosong.

Tangan kanannya meraih botol vodka di atas meja sebelah kursinya. Ia meneguk benda cair di dalamnya. Vodka adalah candu baginya. Seusai perang, banyak penghuni mansionnya angkat kaki meninggalkannya, Trio Baltic, Ukraine, Belarus, bahkan pemuda albino yang menjadi candu utamanya.

Iris violet beralih dari ruang mansion gelap ke arah jendela—tumpukan salju menyelimuti Moskow akhir tahun. Russia kembali meneguk vodkanya, berharap mendapatkan kehangatan, namun yang didapatnya hanya kehangatan semu.

Sang personifikasi negara Russia menghela napas, semua yang dia miliki lenyap. Meninggalkannya sendiri. Baginya kesendirian adalah satu-satunya teman yang tak akan pernah ingkar padanya. Dingin menyelimutinya. Kembali, pemuda platinum blonde meneguk vodkanya, menyisakan botol kosong. Tangannya menjatuhkan botol itu hingga jatuh di atas lantai. Ia menunduk—meringkuk di tengah dinginnya salju kota Moskow.

" _Little Prussen_ … tak maukah kau kembali padaku?" bisiknya.

.

.

.

Ludwig menghela napas saat melihat Gilbert berlarian di lorong rumah sakit. Tangan kanannya membawa koper. Ia berjalan menyusul kakaknya menuju tempat administrasi. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Gilbert keluar dari rumah sakit. Suasana rumah sakit masih tampak sepi kala itu jam baru menjunjuk pukul enam pagi. Namun mereka harus bergegas pulang karena Gilbert sudah tak tahan berada di rumah sakit.

Ludwig masih ingat betul bagaimana cara Gilbert merengek minta pulang setiap hari. Dia bahkan malah membuat Ludwig harus menegak beberapa pil sakit kepala karena ulahnya. Sebenarnya Ludwig tidak benar-benar yakin kalau kakaknya itu sakit. Lihat saja tingkahnya—terlalu hyper untuk disebut 'pasien'. Dia juga masih ingat betul beberapa hari lalu ketika menemani kakaknya yang bosan untuk berkeliling rumah sakit, mengunjungi pasien lain—tak sadar kalau dirinya juga pasien. Mana ada pasien yang mengunjungi pasien lain, selain kakaknya? Ada? Baiklah, Gilbert adalah orang pertama bagi Ludwig.

Selesai mengurus administrasi, Ludwig menggandeng tangan Gilbert—menuntunnya agar tetap dalam jangkauan pengawasannya dan tidak tersesat tentunya. Walau bagaimana pun juga, Gilbert baru saja pulang ke Jerman, mungkin dia memang juga warga Jerman, namun beberapa tahun lalu dia meninggalkan negara kelahirannya itu jadi, tak ada salahnya bagi Ludwig untuk menjaga kakaknya.

Gilbert cemberut merasa dirinya seperti anak kecil di tangan adiknya, walau bagaimanapun dia tetap lebih tua dari Ludwig. Namun akhirnya dia pasrah juga. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan suasana bersama adiknya seperti ini. Tangannya menggenggam erat milik Ludwig, terasa hangat—tanpa sadar dia tersenyum—

"— _Gilbert…"_

 _Huh_? Gilbert menoleh ke belakang, ke samping kanan, kiri, depan, bahkan atas. Sepertinya tadi ada yang memanggilnya?

Jalanan depan rumah sakit yang masih sepi menjadi satu-satunya fakta bahwa dia hanya berdua bersama Ludwig—tak ada orang lain selain mereka.

" _Bruder_? Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya Ludwig heran. Dahinya berkerut saat tanpa sengaja melihat Gilbert yang celingukan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. "Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanyanya lebih lanjut.

Gilbert hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak," ucapnya singkat, membuat Ludwig semakin bingung sekaligus heran. "Aku hanya… mendengar ada yang memanggilku." jelas Gilbert ragu. Wajahnya menunduk.

"Memanggil?"

Ludwig kembali menautkan alis. Iris saphirenya menyapu sekeliling—tak ada apapun. Masih terlalu pagi bagi pasien keluar ruangan di udara sedingin ini atau pengunjung rumah sakit untuk menjenguk di jam sepagi ini. Dia menghela napas.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, _Bruder_ ," ucapnya menenangkan sembari menuntun langkah Gilbert menuju tempat parkiran mobil samping rumah sakit.

"Kau mungkin benar, West! Kesesese!" ucapnya disela tawa renyah, segera saja tangannya menarik tangan Ludwig agar mereka berjalan lebih cepat menuju rumah.

Ya. Rumah yang selalu Gilbert idamkan dan dambakan dalam beberapa tahun terakhir.

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

.

.

.

 _ **A/n**_ : Yay! _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag_ , Gilbert! Makin awesome dan langgeng aja ya sama Ivan~

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai di sini.

18 Januari 2016


End file.
